


Choking on Predestined Desire

by itscoolbabe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BUT THAT doesn't mean they live, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Creampie, Crying, Crying During Sex, Dacryphilia, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Childhood Friends, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Full Shift Werewolves, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt Derek, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Knotting, Licking, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mating Bites, Nipple Licking, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Rough Sex, Scenting, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Song: In The Woods Somewhere (Hozier), Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Mates, Warning: Kate Argent, ahahahahah, but very loosely, can u guess who the big bad wolf is???, honesty all i wanted to do was write little red riding hood encrypted sterek sex, hozier just hits different, i think nice things and them BAM sex, if u said derek u r correct!, im sorry, kate's alive for like a few paragraphs before i kill her off, magic woods, oh right, only for a little bit, she's not important enough for the major character death warning, soft Derek Hale, sorry - Freeform, this didnt come up until i was writing it but-, this got wAAY too long but oh well, why is that not a tag???? explain that to me word for fucking word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscoolbabe/pseuds/itscoolbabe
Summary: The creature lungedI turned and ranTo save a life I didn't haveLike a moth to the flame, Stiles walked into the woods like they weren't full of way too savage creatures. His brain absent or shut down as he walks and walks, maybe he's looking for something. Someone. But not even he knows,Deer in the chaseThere as I flewForgot all prayers of joining youPeople called him crazy, like the lady who's lawn is way too green. Whispering with her neighbor whose porch plants are plastic. But being the Sheriff's son had its perks. No one really liked to talk too loudly about him, or in front of his face but that didn't change the fact that they did.I clutched my lifeAnd wished it keptMy dearest love, I'm not done yetThere was a creature in the woods. A wolf. Dark as night who lurked the edges of the darker parts of the woods. Looking for someone... waiting... hoping...How many yearsI know I'll bearI found something in the woods somewhere... ... ...there!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Choking on Predestined Desire

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while since ive watched teen wolf so im a little rusty.

" _What_ the fuck is _that,_ Stilinski?!" Jackson was looking at the creature behind Stiles with abject horror, it would've been funny if Stiles wasn't as tired and run down as he was. Wet with rain which made him cold, hungry, and not at all in the mood to humor his roommate. 

Jackson must've been loud because three sets of feet were heard rushing out of their rooms. Scott gets so scared he falls back, luckily Isaac's there to catch him because Boyd is there to catch both of them. 

"Look—it's been a long day. Like a really long day and—no." Stiles stops talking when he feels the animal nudge him to walk forward, "you are not getting into this house when you're soaking wet!" He just looks up at him, grey-green eyes staring up hard at the human, the black creature huffs, snapping his jaw and looking away. "Yeah, thought so. You're going to go outside and wait under the patio roof." 

Stiles is pointing at the sliding glass doors a few feet behind Jackson who still looks a little shell-shocked, the black creature looks up at Stiles and there's a wolfish grin so clear on his face it makes Stiles raise an eyebrow. Another stare off before the creature turns around and walks out of the door. Appearing outside of the glass making Jackson jump and scatter over to where everyone was leaning against Boyd. 

"Stiles! Holy shi—what the fuck!?" Scott looks like he's seconds away from needing his inhaler and really all Stiles wants is a warm bath, something warm to eat and drink and just _sleep_.

Sighing the soaked man makes quick work of his clothes, rolling his pants up best he could. "I'll explain everything—y'know—all of this later." Jackson looks like he's about to complain but Stiles sighs again. "Please, let me just get warmed up? Please?"

They all nod and the final sigh Stiles gives is one of relief as he makes his way upstairs, unaware of the watchful eyes of the beast outside on his patio. 

_5 hours earlier..._

Why did Stiles want to go for a walk deep into the forest behind their house at six in the afternoon? He didn't know. There was just a sudden urge to walk inside of him. So strong that Stiles put on some shoes, grabbed a hoodie. His favorite, the red one. And headed into the woods without a single word, no phone, no nothing. 

It would be concerning if Stiles didn't do it so often to the point where it was expected of him to not be home most evenings. At first, his roommates had made jokes; ' _why always the red hoodie?_ ', ' _are you going to deliver something to grandma?_ ', ' _be careful of the big bad wolf!_ ' It got old pretty quick, so now they just assume he's out in the woods if he's not in his room.

Scott doesn't know why Stiles gets a personal call from the woods, so everyone sort of just gave up and accepted it as another weird thing to add to the many things Stiles did and was. 

The sun was starting to set and it would be getting really dark soon. Even the soft wet breeze Stiles had walked through earlier had turned into a pouring shower. Obvious signs for him to turn the fuck back and walk home but Stiles just ke _pt going_. 

Stiles is starting to think he should tell a professional about his walks in the woods because the young man is pretty sure he's going to die of hypothermia. Teeth are chattering and he can feel it all the way down deep into his bones, he has half the mind to say sorry for being so loud. Voice shaking and that's when he starts to worry because his legs go completely numb. 

Lucky for him there was a soft thick patch of moss to break his fall, it was dry and oddly warm but Stiles didn't think about it too much because he was wet and cold. Getting comfortable under the cover that the tree which the patch was next Stiles mumbled out thank you's. He'd have to wait out the rain. Leaning against the tree he sighed, enjoying the lack of heavy rain and being thankful that he didn't feel the urge to walk anymore. Just as he was about to relax the sound of a twig snapping not far from him came, it must be pretty fucking close for Stiles to hear it over the heavy rain. 

It was an animal. _It had to be_. There aren't any people this deep in the woods, they tend to stay away from the darker parts, scared of what's hiding in the trees. Stories of a big, black wolf stalking the grounds there. Word was that it appeared a few years ago and has been seen roughly five times. From these five sightings, the people know a few things; it has black fur, blue or red eyes, and it's really fucking big. Like really fucking big. Now, the chances of it being two wolves is very high but that would be over the top (according to some gossiping women.)

In front of Stiles out walked a big black wolf, the wet bushes gave away to the slow push of the large animal. Head low as if Stiles was prey and it was ready to pounce. And fuck! Why is it Stiles who ends up finding all the wacky shit in town—or them finding him!? All he wanted to do was have a walk but instead, he's faced with an animal that looks like he wants to take a bite out of him. 

Stocking forwards the wolf stares right into Stiles' eyes, green-grey eyes that look like they're fake don't leave as everything around him starts to fade out of existence. The woods, the warm moss, his wet clothes, and the cold settling deep in his bones. Everything is gone until the only thing that's left is the wet smell of rain from the dirt and plants along with the unreal eyes of the wolf. 

He notices when it may be a little too late. The wolf had walked right in front of his face, right up into Slites' space and—and he didn't mind. Not one bit. It was still hunched down, with the creature being taller than Stiles when he's sitting down. Bringing a hand up, slowly as to give the wolf time to snap or move, when he doesn't the young man runs his hands through the fur. It's wet and Stiles wonders how it would feel if it were dry. 

"Are you—are you gonna bite me?" Stiles' voice is so loud. He's whispering but it rings through the air, a big contrast to the soft patter of leftover rain on leaves. When had it stopped?

The wolf shakes his head, it understands. Stiles doesn't think about how it understands him, somewhere deep down he knows how. 

"So..." everything is starting to melt back, "girl..." the wolf growled, "boy..." it stopped. "Okay, okay, buddy what—what are you doing here." The wolf's gaze turned flat, "I mean! Here! With me. Now?" Huffing it sat down. "That didn't really answer anything." Seeing as the wolf couldn't talk back Stiles left it at that and leaned back, trying to catch his breath before heading back.

_Present_

Stiles walked out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. Warm in his soft sweats and shirt. Socks already on as he made his way over to the kitchen, not expecting all of his roommates and he means all of them (even Boyd who loves minding his business) looking out of the glass sliding door at the night-black wolf he brought back. 

There was no point in telling them it was rude so Stiles sighed instead and walked over to the fridge and pulled out some food, probably take out but in all honesty, Stiles was too hungry to care so he popped it into the microwave and waited until it warmed up.

"Quit staring," he made his way over to the rest of the guys, munching on... chicken? Chicken. 

Jackson snorted, "the fuck? No. There's a giant black wolf on our patio and you want us to stop? Fat fucking chance." 

"Dude, is he... is he the one from the stories?" Scott was leaning against Boyd who was standing next to the chair Scott was on, "Allison is so not gonna believe me when I tell her." He sounded in awe and Stiles felt his stomach drop. 

"No!" Stiles scampered over to the table, practically throwing himself on it. "No, you can't! Please don't! Pretty please don't!" Scott looked at him like he had gone crazy, "don't mention it to... to anyone!" There was still a fork in Stiles' hand, waving it around along with his hands. He was breathing hard and everyone was looking at him, even the wolf. 

"Okay," Issac took the fork from Stiles' hand, "okay, we won't tell anyone, so calm down." Scott nodded and Jackson looked off to the side, poking his cheek with his tongue.

Nodding, Stiles took the fork back and his food turning to look at the wolf outside, and sighed, he must've followed him back for a reason. There _has_ to be a reason. Walking over Stiles smiled at the creature before sliding the door open, ignoring the gasps of his friends. 

"Hey, buddy," gently he walked forward, "how you doing? We didn't talk much back in the woods." Huffing the wolf relaxed more as he laid on the ground, almost rolling his eyes at how careful Stiles was being. "I'm gonna pet you, okay?" The green-grey eyes flickered over to Stiles, staring for a few seconds before the wolf nodded. 

Smiling again Stiles got the hand not holding his food to rest on top of the wolf's back, having to go down on his knees beside it, the fur had dried and felt wiry and dense, not bad but not the nicest. Growing bolder by the second Stiles dug his hand into the fur and found it to be pretty long, really long, stopping halfway to his forearm. That's when the fur became soft and fluffy.

Moving his hand side to side he felt the animal breath, up and down, slowly like if he were truly relaxed, looking up he smiled at the looks of shock on his friends' faces. It wasn't like the time he had brought back an injured baby fox or when the mother showed up the next morning and them living at their place for some time. No. Stiles was petting a way too big wolf who—if he wanted—could eat two of them at the time. 

"Want some?" Stiles was holding up his fork, a piece of chicken on it in front of the wolf, who looked down at the food and then up at Stiles' soft smile. Slowly the wolf stuck it's tongue out and took the piece of chicken. Stiles lit up, like a dog to peanut butter. 

"Stiles!" Scott hissed from inside, "don't feed it! It might come back if you do!" He looked so scared. "Also don't—" he was going to say don't eat from the same fork but Stile was already eating another piece. "Never mind." He sounded defeated. 

"Are you going to name it?" Jackson was joking, really. His arms were crossed and he was rolling his eyes but then he saw the thoughtful look on Stiles' face and was left a little exasperated. "You're kidding, right?" 

Stiles just looked into the wolf's eyes, something was tugging at him. Like he _should_ know it. He really should know his name. Just like how he knew why the wolf could understand him. What was his name? It was right _there_. Right on the tip of his tongue. Why cou _ldn't he say it!?_

"Derek." The wolf's eyes light up, happy. His tongue rolled out and he licked over Stiles' face. Really happy about Stiles—someone knowing what his name was. 

"You're gonna name him Derek?" Issac sounded disappointed as he leaned on the frame of the door. 

Stiles chuckled as Derek growled lowly at the other man, he had scooted forward so that his paws were at either side of the man sitting in front of him, "no," Stiles turned to look at Issac, "that was his name already." He offered Derek another piece of chicken, eating it the wolf laid his head on Stiles' lap. "You're heavy." Yet, Stiles didn't push the wolf off. 

The real trouble came when it was time to go to bed. Derek had fully dried and the mud crusted on his paws was cleaned off by Stiles because no one else wanted—or could go anywhere near Derek. The wolf wouldn't leave the doorway of his room as Stiles stood in front of him, keeping the animal from entering. How he got up the stairs with four other grown men in the house, Stiles did not know. 

"No." Stiles pointed a finger at Derek, an eyebrow raised, Derek just held his gaze, "you can't come and sleep with me." Both of them stared at each other, the wolf growling lowly and Stiles just wanted to go to sleep, it was late, really late and while he had no school or work tomorrow it was one in the morning and he had walked all afternoon. Seeing as how the wolf wasn't going to give up Stiles sighed, "okay. Fine! Alright! You can sleep with me!" Throwing his hands up in the air the man moved aside to let the wolf in, glaring at the grin Isaac gave him as he walked by as Stiles closed the door. "But if I wake up to my bed with fur all over it... I swear to god..." Muttering Stiles flopped onto his bed. Moving to get comfortable.

He must've been really tired because within seconds he was nodding off into a blissful foggy sleep. Something heavy jumped onto the bed and distinctively Stiles remembered that Derek wanted to sleep in his room, he must've gotten on the bed. Turning on his side Stiles muttered, probably something about the wolf being too damn annoying and then _sweet warmth_ all around. 

Stiles was out like a fucking light.

_The trees around him were tall, they grew up and up into the sky and Stiles couldn't see where they stopped because there was a fog that was pretty thick but not thick enough to keep him from seeing the green of the leaves. It wasn't cold, or hot. He wasn't shivering but there wasn't any sweat clinging to his skin._

_Animals scattered about, up the bark of the big trees and across the almost cluttered floor of the woods. There was a smell in the air and it wasn't the leftover rain seeping into the dirt and clinging onto the leaves, no, it smelled like sage and sandalwood, like a campfire and ferns. Nothing like the trees in the woods._

_Bushes rustled from behind Stiles and he whipped around, instantly the world around him started to shift from side to side, fuzzy and foggy at the edges. Again bushes rustled from behind Stiles and again he turned, his head was starting to feel cottony with about how much the world was moving. He caught sight of something moving. Someone backing away._

_Moving toward them his legs felt like pins and needles but he barely registered it as he tried to catch up to the person, the man walking faster ahead of him. Something about how he kept looking back, about the way his arms seemed tense at his side made Stiles think he was scared but that didn't stop him._

"Hey!" _Stiles tried to call out to him but his voice was distant and echoey. Through the trees and the fog came in dim rays of sunlight, they steaked across his face and across the body of the man running away. He was wearing a leather jacket and wasn't that a little odd?_ "Wait! Hey, dude! Slow... slow down!" 

_There was a name on the tip of Stiles' tongue. Trees were starting to rock from side to side and the blurriness starts to creep closer. His legs felt like they had little cuts on them and the man was getting further away._

_Reaching a hand out Stiles was desperate to get to him. Why? Why was he running? Why did he **care** so much? Get **back**! Come back! Come... come back... to... to... h... **home**..._

" **Derek**!" 

"No! Wai... Lydia! You... go in th... please! He... come... Allison... Jackson come on! No Lydia don't!" 

Stiles groaned, turning to get on his back but was stopped by something warm. His eyes were closed and didn't feel like opening them at all, the thing he was pressing against was rising up and down and—and now it was vibrating. Sighing contently Stiles cuddled into it, curling up, happy when the warm thing wrapped all around him. 

He should get up, Stiles really should open his eyes and wake up because there's a primal instinct in him that's sounding all his alarms and red seems to be the color of the fucking minute. The vibrating was starting to grow and there's growling—growling? Oh. _Oh_. Derek was wrapped around him and he was growling at someone. Someone who opened his room earlier. 

Stiles' eyes went wide open. The sunlight lit his room through his sheer curtains and the very first thing he sees is black, black fur, and more black fur. Scrambling to get up he ends up elbowing Derek and he mutters apology's because really, that's the least of their worries because _Lydia-motherfucking-Martin_ was in his room, and oh holy mother of _shit!_

Right there. Right at his door is Lydia, peach pink lips open wide in shock and behind her is standing Scott, hands in his hair and looking so very sorry. Stiles thinks there should've been at least a scream, but hey, thank god there wasn't one because he was pretty sure Derek would've snarled back—he was still growling. Need to fix that, fast. 

"Hey, buddy," Derek's was sitting up a little, his front body tense and alert. "Derek, come on, stop that." Leaning forward Stiles wrapped his arms around the thick neck of the wolf and maybe Lydia gasped but the growling was very persistent against his body now and he couldn't concentrate that far out. "Derek." His voice was firm and the wolf turned around to look at him, "you need to stop." They stared at each other for a while before Derek dropped his head with a huff, clearly displeased, Stiles smiled, "that's it! Thanks, Derek, ya'know we can't be going around and scaring people, especially my friends." 

Now that Derek's neck slipped out of Stiles' hold the man dug his hand into the black fur and scratched behind the wolf's ears, grinning when Derek purred. Someone cleared their throat, looking up Stiles found Lydia looking at him with the expression he liked to dub; _if-you-don't-tell-me-what-the-actual-fuck-is-going-on-I'll-squeeze-it-out-of-you-like-a-clothes-ringer_.

Getting up Stiles crawled over Derek and stumbled onto the ground, thankful for Derek bitting onto the back of his shirt when he was about to fall face first, god that would've been awful. 

"So..." Lydia raised her eyebrow higher and Stiles coughed, looking back at Scott who still looked sorry, "so... this is Derek." Stiles pointed back at the wolf on his bed and the animal snapped his jaws in a lazy manner, "he followed me back from my walk in woods." Lydia was still looking at him like she wanted more but Stiles just smiled nervously at her, after a while, she sighed and crossed her arms. 

"Is that all you're gonna tell me or is it all that you can tell me because that's exactly what happened?" She looked a little tired, Stiles nodded, lips pressed together. "Okay," sighing big she opened her arms, "okay. Weirder stuff has happened." She patted her thighs when she dropped her arms and turned around to leave, Stiles felt like he could breathe again. But the relief didn't last long. 

"I have to tell my dad," Allison pushed her way through Scott of Lydia, phone out and mouth wide as she looked at the wolf on Stiles' bed. Instantly he shot forward, clasping the phone in Allison's hand, not taking it away.

"No!" Lydia and Scott stayed in place at the door, Issac had made his way over, "you can't! Please don't!" 

Allison looked at him with wide eyes, shaking her head a little, "Stiles," she started slowly, "there's a very big wolf on your bed. My dad kills them. So I'll call him because he can take care of it." She looked over at Scott, giving him a questioning look. 

"No!" Stiles held on tighter to the phone, Derek had stood up, he heard the shifting of his blankets, "you can't do that!" He was hunching over a little, about to get on his knees. "Please don't call your dad!" Stiles was begging but honestly, he didn't give a single damn.

"Why?! Why can't I Stiles?!" Allison was starting to sound a little mad, "that thing," she pointed at Derek who jumped off the bed, walking to stand behind Stiles, Allison flinched, "is dangerous and my dad can kill it for you—for all of us because it's dangerous!" She was mad, her face was starting to turn a little red. 

Derek growled and even Stiles was offended like she was talking about a dog with rabies. Scoffing Stiles let go of the phone in Allison's hand, her arm flopped down. "I'll have you know that Derek followed me home and that I _let_ him!" He stood up straighter, "I fed him and let him into my house, he didn't hurt me or any of us," Stiles looked over at the door, everyone standing there. "And if at any moment I felt like I was in danger I would've called my dad," Allison glared and worked her jaw, "who might've called your dad. Or not." He wasn't feeling very nice. "But I didn't because Derek hasn't hurt me, not when he found me in the woods or when we were walking back or when I was feeding him or when we were sleeping together on the same fucking bed!" He was a little out of breath and Derek had moved forwards to stand next to Stiles.

Stiles knew everyone was staring at him, maybe with shock or maybe with pride. He didn't care because if Allison called her dad, or worse, her psychotic aunt Kate, Stiles might need to maim his best friend's freshly ex-girlfriend and run away with Derek into the woods. 

"Fine." Allison looked at Derek, who was standing at shoulder length to Stiles, "but if anything happens—"

"It won't."

"Then I'm calling my dad." Huffing she walked out of the room, passed Lydia, giving her a look as she worked her jaw again and stomped away.

Isaac whistled and walked into the room, eyebrows raised, impressed as he looked at Stiles, "she could've like totally ripped your head off." He was pointing out the door with his thumb over his shoulder, Scott looked conflicted before offering a smile at Stiles, who took it with a nod, his best friend went after his ex-girlfriend.

"Or kicked you in the balls, both of which would've sucked for you," Lydia was still there, behind her Jackson nodded, Boyd had left already, probably to eat, or not, Stiles didn't know what time it was. 

Stiles snorted, "I'm pretty sure Derek would've bitten her leg off," he looked at the wolf who was rubbing his head against his stomach, chuckling Stile scratched his ears, "or both. Maybe" Grimacing he looked back up at his friends who nodded. "Not to be rude but why are you here Lydia?" The strawberry blonde snapped her head up, away from looking at Derek. 

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with Allison and me, she was going to drag Scott along so you wouldn't be lonely." She stopped, looking off to the side, "but I don't think that's a good idea anymore." Both Isaac and Stiles shook their heads. "Plus, I don't want to shop anymore. I want to get to meet your new friend." She smiled at Derek, who spared her a glance before getting back to rubbing at Stiles' stomach.

"Yeah, okay, sure." Nodding Stiles pushed Derek's head away softly so he could follow Lydia and Isaac out, Jackson in the front. "Come on Derek, let's go eat—or have you already eaten?" Looking back Derek nodded, "they why did you eat the chicken I gave you last night?" Stiles was pouting, confused. The wolf just ducked his head. 

In the kitchen, Allison and Scott were sitting at the table, Boyd was cooking something and instantly Stiles went to go help, not that Boyd didn't know how to cook, Stiles just liked cooking and helping. Boyd grunted in acknowledgment and let Stiles work beside him. Meanwhile, Derek looked at how Stiles was working in the kitchen and decided that if he followed he'd get pushed away, while at the table, sat Allison who still looked anything but happy. Lowering his head, Derek walked out to the glass door, pushing at the handle hoping someone would understand. Luckily Lydia was there.

"You wanna go out?" She asked as she put her hand on the handle, she didn't seem scared, Derek nodded, "wow, you're a very smart wolf. Guess that's to be expected if you came out of the woods with Stiles." Lydia smiled at the wolf before opening the door. "Here you go, I'll keep the door open, okay?" Derek nodded as he settled on the warm dry pavement of the patio. 

Allison kept her eyes on him, she looked nervous as she fidgeted. Smiling faintly at Scott whenever he looked away from his phone to look at her. It was obvious that she didn't trust Derek and the wolf would've been worried if she posed a greater threat. 

"Alright!" Stiles walked out of the kitchen with two plates and set them in front of Scott and Allison, "breakfast is ready!" Boyd followed behind him and put down two more plates in front of Isaac and Jackson. "Lyds, your breakfast is on the counter," Stiles pointed to where some avocado toast and cut fruit was. 

"Thank you so very much!" Lydia clapped as she walked over, "not only are you almost as smart as me—but you can cook. If I was into you in any way I would've totally wanted to marry you." She hummed as she bit into the toast, "are you sure you don't wanna work for me?" She smacked her lips, while Stiles chuckled, picking up the plate beside hers.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He smiled at her as he walked by, "cooking is fun, if I worked as your cook it'd be a chore, and then I wouldn't like it anymore." Stiles bypassed the table, which was very full, and walked out to the patio, "plus that would mean I'd have to move in with you and I'm afraid that if I leave the house would burn down." Stiles grunted as he sat down next to Derek, his back pressed to the wolf's side. "Boyd would be okay though." 

Scott chewed faster, in a hurry to talk back, "that's not true!" He pointed his fork at Stiles, "you were the one who almost burned your dad's house!" Stiles let his mouth hang open as he looked at his friend with shock.

"I told you to keep that cat in the bag!" Stiles put his plate on the floor, "it was your fault anyway! I told you the caramel would burn if you left it alone, and that's exactly what you did!" Huffing he crossed his arms once he was done pointing at his friend. 

"But it was your fault for leaving me alone," Scott was starting to shake his leg, "if you hadn't gone to the bathroom the caramel wouldn't've burned!" 

"I almost pissed myself!"

"Yeah? Wouldn't that have been better than your house smelling like burned caramel for a whole week after that?" 

"No. My dad knows it was you anyway."

Scott gasped, looking betrayed. 

"What?" Stiles shrugged as he picked his plate back up, "he knows I would never burn candy." Taking a bite from his egg Stiles smiled at Scott, closed mouth, "that's why your mom doesn't let you cook at her house and also why I don't let you cook here." 

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" Scott was whining. 

Stiles sputtered, "and I didn't! But my dad's the fucking sheriff, did you really think he wasn't going to find out?" 

Derek nudged Stiles at his arm, hurrying up to eat his food before it got cold. Smiling Stiles dug in, occasionally he would offer a bite to Derek who would take it without a hitch. The only reason why Stiles offered food, really, was because the big wolf licked at the fork in such a gentle and careful manner it made Stiles giggle.

"So..." Scott began talking, he was looking at Stiles, "after... after the... the um... _The Experiment_. The one in sophomore year. The look he gave us when he got home... he... he knew?"

Stiles looked off into the distance, a faraway look in his eyes, "he gave me the talk Scotty." Scott wheezed as he hunched over the table. "Condoms and a ' _Scott? Really?_ ' before leaving the house." Scott was shaking and everyone else looked so very lost. Allison looked like she wanted to ask questions. 

"What experiment?" Lydia beat her to it, walking over since she had finished breakfast, Scott didn't look up so she focused her attention on the young man outside, "Stiles? What experiment?" 

Gulping Stiles looked over at Scott who looked up at him, they stared at each other before nodding, "You know how for the longest time people thought Scott and I were like—a thing?" Stiles licked his lips and Lydia nodded, "so in our sophomore year we decided—'hey? Why not? Try it out?'" Stiles threw his hands up in the air, shrugging, ignoring the dawning look on Lydia. "We went to—to the edge of the woods and—and in my jeep— we fucked in my jeep?" Lydia did a cough-sigh thing and Allison whipped around to look at Scott. 

"Before or after were started dating?" Scott looked at his ex-girlfriend with a little hurt, "before or after were started dating?" She sounded mad. 

"Before! Before we started dating!" He deflated a little, "like two weeks before we started dating..." Allison's eyes widened and Scott was quick to explain. "To be fair. And I mean really fair we didn't start talking till like—three days before it happened. So no. I didn't cheat on you with my best friend." 

Stiles nodded vigorously when Allison turned to look at him, Derek wrapping tighter around him, "one night. It was very educational actually." Lydia snorted. 

Scott agreed, "we learned a lot about ourselves that night. Maybe too much?" Stiles shrugged, "we're both not straight." Allison's eyes popped out and Isaac choked on his drink, "I thought you knew?" She shook her head and Jackson handed Isaac some napkins. Scott looked at Stiles who shrugged again. "I thought she knew?"

"You're into guys too Scott?" Lydia was at the glass door, thoroughly enjoying everything that has happened after 8 am. 

"Yeah, I even had a backup plan if things with Allison didn't quite work out," Stiles got up, his plate in hand, and went inside, this time with Derek behind him. It was never too early for a human sacrifice. 

Allison leaned over the table, trying to get closer to her ex-boyfriend. "What do you mean a backup plan?" Stiles had started to wash dishes, Lydia helping him dry them. Of course, both of them were still listening. Derek just sat next to the kitchen counter. He was having a lot of fun. "Scott. We stopped dating three months ago and you had a backup plan since our sophomore year?"

"Sorry," Scott looked uncertain, "you were totally out of my league, I was ready to be turned down immediately." Lydia and Stiles nodded, "the time we spent together; I was very happy." Allison nodded, working her jaw. 

"Who?" She asked Scott who looked a little confused, even Boyed was paying attention now. "Who else did you—have your eyes on?" Clarity overcame Scott's face and he looked over at Stiles who tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Derek sort of wanted to know too. 

"Um..." gulping Scott looked down at his hands, "his name..." Lydia looked over at Stiles, mouthing ' _his?_ ' with wide eyes. "Isaac, I had a small crush on him back then—still sort of do?" Isaac choked, Lydia gasped and Derek gave a huff as he looked at Stiles, raising an eyebrow. 

Allison stared shocked at Scott while Boyd and Jackson tried helping Isaac breathe again. Lydia turned herself and Stiles to face the sink, pulling Stiles down so she could whisper closer to his ear. "Last week, when we were at Seven-Eleven. We ran into Isaac. Which was weird because it was like—one in the morning." Stiles gave her a look and Lydia just huffed, "it was one of those nights and we got hungry—anyways! He found him there and asked if we wanted a ride, we said no, I brought my car. He smiled and Allison looked smitten! Smitten Stiles!" The young man gasped and turned to look at the table. Scott and Allison stared at each other while Isaac was starting to breathe again.

"Allison lost the war the moment she laid her eyes on Isaac." Lydia looked at him, tilting her head. Derek had moved closer to them because what they were saying was a lot more interesting. "When we first started living together." Stiles was trying very hard not to whisper loudly, "and I would work myself into a sleepless state of delusion I would walk right by room and end up in Isaac's. You would think that after the first time it happened he would lock his door—but he didn't! So one night, after I deemed my work perfect until I edited the next day I went to my room—except I didn't! And ended up in Isaac's." Lydia was paying attention, even after there was clattering behind them. "I found him jerking off—" Lydia made a face, "and moaning Scott's name." She gasped and they both turned to look just in time to see Isaac walk up to his room and Scott leaves with Allison. 

Looking over at Lydia, Stiles shrugged before pushing himself off of the sink and petting Derek, getting him to follow the young man up the stairs into his room. The wolf closed the door behind them and Stiles smiled, he's got better manners than half of his friends, and isn't that something?

"Wanna go to the woods?" Stiles walked over to his closet, looking back at Derek with wide eyes, the wolf nodded, "good because I wanna go to, a lot happened today." The wolf huffed. 

Stiles looked through his closet, picking out a ' _Brxtn'_ yellow and black striped shirt Lydia had bought him. He accepted it because it was very soft and it made him feel nice, taking his shirt off, still facing the closet Stiles slipped on the new shirt. Turning back around Stiles found Derek looking pointedly away. 

Smiling Stiles walked over to where Derek had laid at the foot of his bed on the floor, "aren't you a considerate wolf," Derek made a face as he snapped playfully at the hand Stiles had reached out to pet his head, "a sour one too. Sourwolf." Something in Stiles' stomach lurched like he was supposed to say something else, was missing something very important. "My Sourwolf." Derek perked up and Stiles cradled the wolf's head to his stomach for a few moments before letting go. 

Changing after that seemed a little like a blur. The only thing he remembers clearly was tieing his Martin boots, again, the black leather ones Lydia had insisted on buying him, Derek was already waiting for him at the door. Smiling Stiles opened it. 

It wasn't until he was at the door did he forget to get a jacket, luckily Boyd was there to hand over his now, clean and dry red hoodie, a smirk on his face. Stiles muttered something about how people don't take him seriously until it counts, and sometimes not even then. 

During times like these Stiles was grateful for living at the very edge of town, where the only thing separating the woods and the neighborhood was a grassy clearing. So the chance of people seeing him and his new friend, a big bad (maybe not) wolf. Once in the woods Stiles zoned out and let his legs do all the thinking. 

"Mischief, baby, you need to slow down!" _Claudia was a few steps behind her son, a basket in her arms covered with a white cloth. A smile on her face, the wind gently pushing her straw hat back._

_The little boy laughed,_ "but mom! They're giving me pretty flowers for you!" _He held up a messy bouquet of wildflowers, he smiled wider at her._

_Sighing the woman smiled back defeated at her son,_ "all alright, you can go ahead in front of me," _and like that the little boy bolted away._ "Don't go too far! I don't want you to get lost!"

"'kay!" _That was all she got in return as Mischief ran off. Claudia sighed once more, she knew that her son couldn't get lost, but she still worried. Around her, the leaves shushed and the bushes shook a little._

"I know you'll take care of him," _she put a hand on the trunk of the nearest tree,_ "but I still worry, it's impossible not to when I know I'm not going to get better." _Another shushing from the trees, quieter than the last, softer._ "Yes, I know you can take care of him."

_It was quiet for a while, the only sound was the tinkling laughter from Mischief a few ways away from his mother as he played with whatever the forest wanted, probably the roots from trees and way too low hanging branches. Sometimes small critters would hurry out of their homes to see who was making all the noise only to go join themselves. Claudia was happy._

_Until it stopped, the laughter stopped and the woods became still. Claudia felt her lungs freeze and immediately she started to run, faster and faster. Mischief was never quiet, always talking or always moving. He was never quiet for long and he hadn't said anything in the time she spent running. Worry started to fill her heart as everything kept being quiet._

"Mom!" _She stopped. There her son was. Kneeling next to a black wolf whose eyes were almost too pretty. It glared at her and growled lowly but it still didn't stand up,_ "hey! She's my mom! You're not supposed to growl at grown-ups, it's rude!" _Mischief poked at the wolf's face, yet the wolf didn't stop,_ "Derek! What'd I say?" _Finally, the wolf looked back at the boy and whined,_ "all you had to do was stop growling—mom! Come over, he's hurt." _All at once, Claudia was able to breathe._

_Walking over the wolf looked at her warily, eyeing her up and down with suspicion, until Mischief clicked his tongue and started to rub behind his ear. The reaction was almost instant, the wolf's whole body relaxed, head coming down to the ground._

"Well, let's see what's wrong," _muttering Claudia kneeled down to where blood was all over the grass and dirt,_ "oh my, that looks like it hurts." _Clicking her tongue she took the cloth from atop the basket and wrapped it around the wolf's leg where a big gash kept bleeding._ "Now pay attention Mischief," _she whispered, the boy turned around to look at where his mother's hands were hovering over the wound._

_A warm glow started to emit from her palms, it was an orange color, like canna. Mischief stared with wide curious eyes, he knew he could do that, his mother always said he could, just that he was too young. After a while, the glowing stopped and Claudia sighed, feeling the fatigue of using magic settle in, unwrapping the cloth the wound was gone._

_Derek kept meeting them in the woods, solely to play with Mischief. It went on like that, for two years. And for two years the smell of death kept clinging onto the kind woman who healed him, and the kind woman whose son had laughter so warm it rivaled the sun and a scent that made him feel at home. Until. Until they stopped coming._

_For years after that Derek roamed the edge of the woods where Mischief had first met him. Then one rainy day, the exact opposite of the day when they met he had found him under a tree, wet and shivering. He still smelled like home, like cinnamon and orange, daffodils with a musky undertone._

_He found an angel in red._

"I know you, right?" Stiles had his hands in his pockets, looking down at the wood floor as Derek kept pace ahead. "I—was probably really young..." The sun wasn't high in the sky anymore and Stiles had totally forgotten his phone. Again. "There are always odd people in the woods," he chuckled, "I have a friend. Her name is Kira Yukimura and I met her at the creek when we were in middle school." Looking up Stiles noticed that they had reached a clearing. "She was talking with some foxes." The clearing felt familiar like he should've been there a long time ago. "We were the weird kids... along with poor Scotty..." the words died on Stiles' tongue.

The sleeping sun peaked through the trees, letting rays of pink and red and orange sunlight streak across the grass. Trees shushed around them, around Stiles from one point to back to the same one.

Derek stood a few feet in front of him, beautiful eyes looking desperate. Stiles stared back, his eyes lost and maybe a little angry, not at Derek but at himself because he couldn't remember. All that came to his mind was his mother when he thought too much of the woods. Her straw hat and the basket she always brought along, of the warm orange glow of her hands and... and... and—

_"You're not supposed to growl at grown-ups! It's rude!"_

_"No fair! You're a wolf! We can't play tag, you for sure will win!"_

_"I bet you can carry me...... don't look at me like that! I know you can! Please? Pretty please??"_

_"You know... the doctors say she might not make it. But I want her to make it, she's my mom and I **know** she can make it!" _

_"Derek! Derek!"_

Gasping Stiles walked forward, tears blurring his eyes. Making them sting, squeezing them closed he felt something press against his shoulder and with a small sob Stiles fell against Derek. They knew each other. Had been close, played almost every day, they were so happy together and Stiles had left Derek alone. 

"I'm sorry!" Stiles wrapped his arms around the wolf's thick neck, crying into the wiry fur, feeling anything but it as he cried harder, "I'm sorry for leaving you alone!" Derek just nuzzled him, being gentle as he let Stiles cry into his neck. The sun was tiring more and more and soon enough the stars were up and awake, the moon entering the sky. 

Pulling back Stiles sniffled as he rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his red hoodie, feeling gross for crying in the middle of the fucking woods, "if you tell anyone that I cried I will kill you." Stiles' voice was damp and nasally, eyes red and puffy, along with his nose. He was still sniffling but Derek just rolled his eyes and pulled at Stiles' red hoodie. Grunting the young man went with the wolf. Not caring that it was getting dark. Fireflies helping them along the way, pushing in slow blinks of light, dancing and speaking.

* * *

"What do you mean you haven't seen Stiles since this morning?" John was looking at the young adults in the living room of the shared house where his son was living in. 

Lydia and Kira were looking a little worriedly at each other, Jackson and Boyd looked as impassive as ever and Erica was somewhere in the kitchen. Scott was out in the yard with Isaac doing God knows what and Allison was working her jaw.

"It's exactly that Sheriff, I haven't seen Stiles since yesterday when I came over so, I don't really know why I'm being interrogated." Erica walked into the living room with a bowl of fruit. Throwing grapes into her mouth. 

Lydia stood up with a tight smile, "I'm sure he's okay, let me call his number." She took out her phone and dialed Stiles' number, worry growing more when he didn't answer his phone and instead rung from his room. 

"Scott!" Kira stood up and called for the other man, "Stiles is missing," she walked over to where her shoes were at the door, quickly followed by Scott who looked beyond worried. John cursed. 

Boyd stood up, "he was headed off to the woods the last time I saw him," going over to Erica he took a piece of pineapple and headed for his shoes as well. "We'll help you look for him, sir." Jackson got up from where he was on the couch, evenif he didn't look like he did care about Stiles, no matter how annoying the other man could be.

When Isaac walked it he didn't have any time to ask what was going on before Scott threw his shoes at him and told him to get ready. Lydia and Kira went to change their shoes, going with Isaac who was getting flashlights out of the closet in the hallways. Allison was the only one on the phone, along with the Sheriff.

"I told you that wolf was dangerous!" She was looking through her contacts, looking for her aunt's phone number.

John looked around at the few who froze up. "What wolf? Did—did Stiles bring something from the forest again?" He looked tired as he got off the phone. 

Allison snorted and Lydia knew that whatever she was going to say wasn't going to be good, especially for Stiles and Derek. "A wolf followed Stiles home and he just let it! This morning I found it sleeping on Stiles' bed, I told him it was dangerous! What wolf is almost as tall as he is and doesn't eat people! Anything that comes out of those woods is dangerous!" 

Lydia just about has had enough of her best friend, "Allison sweety I love you, I really do but you don't know anything of what you're talking about," she opened her mouth to say something but Lydia stopped her, "Stiles used to go into those woods for years before you and you're family settled here and not once had he gotten hurt! Not ever! I'm not sure what your family and—sorry for saying this—crazy aunt are ' _keeping us safe from_ ' because it obviously doesn't want to hurt Stiles." She stopped to look at her friend with a pointed look, feeling a little mad. Behind her, Kira got up from tieing her shoes. "Call your aunt," Allison flinched, "and run the risk of finding out if Derek _actually_ will actually maim you because I know for a fact Stiles was joking but that wolf—oh he was totally for it."

Taking a flashlight from Isaac, Lydia walked by Allison, John looked confused as he watched them leave on by one, not wanting to be left behind he walked after Kira who gave him a faint smile, the same one she used to give him whenever she went over their house to play with Stiles.

Outside Jordan was waiting, "Parrish," the man stood a little straighter, "we're headed straight to the woods, going to start for the location closest to Stiles; the clearing right here and walk into the woods from there. Have the rest of the search units enter from other points." Jordon nodded, looking serious, ready to help with anything to do with Stiles.

It only took them three minutes of being in the woods for John to start asking questions, "so this wolf my son brought back, what was it like?" John was no stranger to the oddity that was his beloved son, his wife was much the same, always had a knack for the forest and its creatures. 

Scott looked back, eyes shifty before giving up, you couldn't keep anything hidden from the Sheriff for long, especially about his son. "He seemed nice. Only let Stiles anywhere near him, really. Didn't seem to care about anyone else either, minded his business." He shrugged. 

"I'm pretty sure if he wanted to eat Stiles he would've done it in the woods," Isaac said from a little ahead of the group. 

Jackson huffed, "even an animal would know to leave Stilinski alone, he could probably talk them into starving." 

"Mr. Stilinski, did Stiles ever have any type of accident while in the woods?" Kira had slowed down so that she matched pace with John and Jordan, looking around with her flashlight. The Sheriff shook his head, "then maybe he fell asleep somewhere."

"I really doubt that," from ahead of the group walked out Kate and Chris Argent, behind them was Allison, "these woods are very dangerous, your boy in a lot of danger, Sheriff." Kate wasn't smiling, but something in her voice sounded gleeful. 

Instantly the mood dropped, the forest became colder, it wasn't in their heads. Their skin prickled under their clothes, the air that puffed out of their mouths was a warm vapor. The Argents shivered, Kate's a little over-exaggerated. Kira so very badly to punch her in the face.

"Kira, dear, tell me about Stiles. That friend of yours," Kate moved to walk next to Kira, the group started to move once again, now paying attention to the talk between the two women. 

The young woman shrugged, pointing her flashlight here and there, "he's a nice guy. I've known him for a very long time and he's always been very loud and energetic. But he's brilliant and he likes to learn. He also practically lives in these woods." Kira turned to look at Kate, "he's probably asleep somewhere." She gave the older blond a thin smile and walked over to where Lydia was ahead. 

Seeing that Kira didn't want to talk anymore Kate moved over to the Sheriff, "so, Sheriff Stilinski, do you think your son is in danger?" Her teasing tone never leaving her words. 

Grunting the man walked over some uprooted tree roots, muttering something about them being rude. "He's probably asleep," John felt like he shouldn't tell her about the wolf but maybe Allison already told her, but he wasn't a snitch, "but it's cold, so we should probably find him fast." Kate hummed. 

"Tell me, Sheriff, what do you know about the Hale family?" Kate's voice took a turn to her tone, almost like she was feeling a little irritated, "They were a very prideful and generous family, always ready to give a lending hand in the town." Chris looked back at his sister with a pointed look but she ignored it. "Now, do you know what our family does?" 

"Kate!" Chris looked back, angry.

"What?!" She was mad too, "oh please, like half of these people don't know that something about these fucking woods isn't normal! That fucking kid—I'll do it to him as I did it to the Hale family! Trap them like fucking animals and skin every single one of them!" Everyone had moved away from her, eyes wide. 

Chris looked like he was going to be sick and Allison looked terrified, "Kate..." 

"That night...I went into these woods... into that house and dragged every one of them into the woods and chased them like animals." She was heaving, "the little kids, they screamed, oh god did they scream." She moaned and it made them sick to the stomach. "They begged me to stop, cried when I beat them! Begged when they saw that I was going to kill their parents!" Chris looked at her in anger, "I remember the way I killed Talia, strapped her down to the ground and pulled off every single claw, kept her from shifting completely, ripped her fangs out, and made her husband watch!"

It was getting colder and colder by the minute. The trees began to creak around them, and groan, bushes began to shush and the winds picked up. Kate was huffing and smiling something wicked, she had taken a gun out and it was shaking in her hand, out of excitement. 

Roots surged out of the ground and grabbed onto Kate's ankles, she struggled, shooting at her feet in panic before she was dragged away, screaming and clawing at the ground. Her screams were heard from far away, the sound of her being dragged and mangled. Crunching and squishing. Like she was being chewed by something. Echoing in the woods, crispy in the dark. No one moved, maybe in shock, or maybe scared that they would be next. 

Slowly the trees in front of them started to part, enough to reveal a small path. When no one moved the leaves and the bushes started to swish, urging them to continue. So they did. 

* * *

_Stiles woke up in the hazy woods with the tall trees again. The smell of sage and sandalwood, of ferns and campfire, was strong like the origin of the smell was near. Close to where Stiles was standing at the edge of a clearing, taking a deep breath and savoring the scent he took a step forward, feeling his body relax and fall into a syrupy version of his own steps._

_Someone was calling his name, not Stiles, it was one he hadn't heard in so long. One that rang out to him whenever he walked into certain parts of the woods. A name that left him long ago with someone dear to him and one that returned to him with—_

"Mischief!" _It was a man. His voice wasn't all that deep, it was nice. Made his insides warm with the feeling of pure joy._ "Mischief!" _He called again, it was then that Stiles realized that the man was calling from beyond the tree line in front of him, the one he was walking towards. For some reason, Stiles had faced the other way._ "Mischief!" _It was becoming more urgent. The syrup feeling in his limbs made it hard for Stile to turn but he did._ "Mischief! 

_Looking up from where he was concentrating on his legs, willing them to move Stiles had gotten out of the woods, his name loud. Loud as if the person calling him was right in front of him. He was met with a man. Looking right at him, his chest rising and falling like he had been running, screaming. He was in a leather jacket. The same Stiles had chased the other day, another night._

_His eyes. Stiles had seen those eyes. They belonged to a wolf. Green-gray so captivating Stiles felt like he could finally focus. Stuble covering the lower half of his face and strong eyebrows. He was handsome and beautiful and Stiles knew him. With those eyes looking at him with desperation and the slightest tick of his eyebrows that expressed so much Stiles felt like he should say something. Call someone whose name was trapped in his mouth._

"Derek..." _It tumbled out Stiles' mouth, clumsy and filled with relief and... and love._

_The reaction was instant. The man's—Derek's face lit up. Eyebrows raised with excited surprise and his mouth was a little open but his lips were twitching in a way that looked like he was trying to stop himself from smiling._

"Mieczysław." _Hands were on Stiles' face, big and warm. They were pulling him down so that his face was buried in Derek's chest. There was no time for him to process his name, real birth name coming out of someone's mouth, out of Derek's mouth before he was closing his eyes and the smell of sage, sandalwood, ferns, and campfire were around him. Easing him with gentle movements into a loving embrace._

Opening his eyes Stiles was met with the crackling warmth of a fire, the smell of wood, and something sweet in the air, there was something warm and soft under him. When looking down he was met with a white fleece blanket and a satin pillow. The same bright orange color of the fire. Being on all fours Stiles was able to see around, the walls were made of a deep dark wood, furniture plush and expensive looking. Paintings on walls, the fire not bright enough to tell what were the ones on the far-away walls but he was able to see the trees and plants that hung over the fireplace.

There was a vase on a table to the side of the fireplace, a chair next to the table, and on the other side of the fireplace, there was a doorway, bigger than a regular door. A triquetra atop the door. Looking up the ceiling wasn't all that high, shapes carved into the lighter wood, the floor was carpet, the color a pale green, looking back at the paintings, Stiles could see that they were also made of light colors.

Footsteps clicked from the doorway and Stiles whipped his head over, there stood a very pretty woman, sharp eyebrows and pink lips, long lashes, and straight nose. It's when her eyes widen does Stiles take note of the pretty green color that are her eyes. She looked sort of familiar.

"Oh, you're awake," she's pointing at him, mouth in an O shape, and walks forward. Stiles scrambles to sit up. "You're not supposed to be awake yet," she has a cup in her hand. There was a table next to the couch he had been laying on, near his head, she sets the cup there. 

Stiles looks at the cup—stares really, it was coffee, "you can always put me back to sleep," he reaches for the cup because if he was going to die he might as well go out drinking something good. "Actually don't—I don't think that's a good thing—you know—knocking people out."

The woman laughs and Stiles decides that drinking the coffee, however hot it may be, was better than being laughed at by a very beautiful woman. "You're funny, I can see why my brother likes you." She was standing in front of the fire please, her smile crooked and pleased, dark hair red looking by the light of the fire.

"Your brother?" The coffee burned part of Stiles' tongue, his mouth was a little numb and he was still feeling sleepy. Just as he was going to let confusion drown his mind everything clicked. 

Derek's dislike of Allison, who was an Argent. A family of hunters. Why her dad and aunt were so obsessed with wolves. How the Hales all went missing except two back when Kate Argent came to stay for some time years back. Derek... Derek Hale. Brother? Laura Hale. Gasping Stiles put the coffee back on the table. 

Laura raised an eyebrow, "what?" 

"You're Laura Hale right?" She nodded slowly, "and—and your brother must be Derek—my Derek is Derek Hale," she raised both eyebrows this time. "And the Argents—Kate she—she oh god!" Stiles made a stabbing motion, "so that means you and Derek are what? Wolf shifters? Or werewolves—they're different things. I would know."

Stiles was looking up at Laura and Laura was looking down at Stiles. The young man's legs shaking as he played with his hands, smelling nervous and a little excited. It was the first time Laura noticed how pretty his eyes were, big and such a beautiful shade of brown as if it existed. 

"We're werewolves." She paused to bite the inside of her cheeks and Stiles felt nervous under her gaze, eyes shifty, "Derek said you were smart, I never thought you'd be this smart. Good." Turning around she started to walk out of the doorway, "I'm gonna go get my brother, finish up your coffee." 

Her shoes clicked away and Stiles wonders how he didn't hear her earlier, why he noticed Laura was there right when it was maybe too late. After a few seconds of nervous fidgeting, Stiles picked up the cup and started to drink again, this time the coffee was cooler, still hot but not scolding, just enough to burn his throat in the right way. This time he did hear Laura and—someone who he hopes—is Derek.

Sure enough in walked Laura, smiling crooked, behind her walked in a man. Taller than her, leather jacket and stubble. Stiles is shaking a little, maybe too much as he almost spills his coffee when he goes to put it on the table. Laura bends down to help him and Stiles is really grateful for that.

"So," Laura slaps her hands on her thighs and then claps, "I'll leave you two... to catch up and... talk stuff over." She points at both of them, first at Stiles and then at Derek. Who, from the moment he walked in, kept looking at him with desperation and maybe want. Like it hurt him to see Stiles. For obvious reasons, the younger man did not like it. "See you two later," Laura patted Derek's shoulder and walked away.

When Laura's clicking footsteps faded away Stiles' leg wouldn't stop shaking, this would be the first time they would be talking, face to face, human bodies. Gulping Stiles stood up, startling Derek a little and taking a deep breath of the other man's scent, letting it envelop him and calm him down. 

"Stiles—" without thinking the younger man walked forward and wrapped his arms around Derek's chest, instantly arms came around his shoulders, hands coming to cup the back of his neck, and a nose buried itself deep in Stiles' hair. Derek shuddered as he took in a deep breath of Stiles' scent. 

"I so would've had a chance if you were like this back then," Stiles mumbled into Derek's strong chest, grabbing the back of his leather jacket, suddenly feeling overcome with a strong urge to cry and cry again. "I told you, you were cheating." His voice was strained, grip on the back of Derek's leather jacket tightening when the older man started to shush him. 

"I don't remember you being such a cry baby back then," Derek's voice was soft as he pulled Stiles away from his chest by his neck, pull soft as if he was asking if it was okay. Stiles pushed back with no resistance, "god, you're so fucking beautiful." A warm hand came up the cup Stiles' cheek, wiping away the tears that managed to roll down. Long eyelashes clumped together, making them look thicker as Stiles' pretty, pretty brown eyes shown with unshed tears. The rough thumb Derek used to wipe away the tears came down to connect the moles until the shirt stopped him. 

Sniffling Stiles let go of the back of Derek's jacket, using the back of his hand to wipe his nose a little, "shut up. I'm really not you know?" Derek just growled, holding Stiles by the waist instead of his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Bullshit, you're fucking gorgeous." Derek buried his face into the younger man's neck. "Some people are just blind, so fucking blind." The stubble on Derek's face gave a ticklish feeling, then Derek opened his mouth. 

" _Ngh!_ " Both of them froze. "Did... Derek, did you just bite me?" The man sighed and buried his face deeper into Stiles' neck, with shame this time. "Hey! Dude, it's like totally okay. All you have to do is ask," slowly the werewolf pulled back to look down into Stiles' eyes, "don't look at me like that! You're the one who apparently has a biting kink!" 

Derek raised an eyebrow, "and you're okay with that?"

"Do you want me to _not_ be okay with it?" Stiles raised his eyebrows back. 

"I want you to not feel obligated to be okay with things just because I like them."

Sighing, "Derek," Stiles put a hand on the back of the slightly taller man's neck, "I want you to bite me." With all his strength Stiles pulled Derek down into his neck. It surprised the older man. Making him smile against the taut flesh, kissing it gently. Humming against it before opening his mouth again. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Laura said, sounding very amused. "But we have uninvited guests coming our way." Stiles tried to pull away but the hold of Derek's hands on his waist wouldn't allow him to. So the young man had no choice but to blush and bury his face in Derek's chest when he pulled away. 

"We have to go and see," Derek turned to look down at Stiles with betrayal. "They're probably my friends and dad, and if we're really unlucky the Argents but let's fucking pray it's not them." Stiles worried his bottom lips as he pulled away from Derek, the werewolves looked at each other, nodding. 

Walking out of the living room Stile noticed that they weren't all that far away from where he had been sleeping. Just when Derek reached out to open the door Stiles stopped him, both Hales looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

"I think that the human should go first, just in case... um... ya'know just in case?" Derek looked at him for a few seconds before pulling back, sighing Stile reached for the doorknob, swallow before opening the door. 

He was met with wide-eyed Scott and Lydia, both of which looked like they were ready to open the door themselves. Glee overcame Scott while Lydia looked like she was at a funeral when she saw who was behind him before Stiles got a chance to ask why Lydia looked so scared when he saw who was behind them.

There stood Chris Argent, face angry and gun shaking in his hand. Everything after that happened in slow motion, him lifting his gun and pointing it at Stiles, the people around them rushing to Chris, trying to stop him with terror on their faces. Allison, with haunted wet eyes, backing away, shaking her head in terror as she looked between her father and Stiles. No. He wasn't aiming at Stiles. It was Derek. Dread pooled in Stiles' stomach, heavy enough to make him stumble backward. The smooth wood floor suddenly uneven and uncomfortable to stand on. 

Stiles heard it before he saw it. The loud bang before the bright quick fire of the barrel. His father had tackled Chris down but it was already too late. Derek had been shot and Stiles had never been as loud as he was when he screamed out the man's name. Stiles was down on the ground with Derek, on his knees instead of on his back. Laura was growling at anyone who tried to get close. 

"Shit..." Derek hissed as he pressed his hand onto the shoulder where the bullet had lodged itself into. "It shouldn't hurt this much..." his face contorted in pain and Stiles' hands were hovering over his body, not really sure of what to do. All he knew was that Derek was shot. He was shot and in a lot of pain. And shouldn't he be healing? "Hey, Stiles, pretty," Stiles' lips were trembling, his hands were shaking and his eyes stung, burning a little. "Don't cry, I'm alright... I'm gonna be alright."

_Bullshit_. _Bullshit_ , Stiles wanted to say but a sob left his mouth instead, there really should be no reason for Derek to look so bent out of shape. Pale and shiver and black lines crawling out from under his collar and up to his neck. He was _dying_.

_"Now pay attention Mischief."_

Taking in deep breathes Stiles set his hand on Derek's, looking him in the eyes as he pulled it away. More and more deep breathes. Seeing the blood, soaking up Derek's shirt, and puddling on the ground (how do you get blood out of hardwood? It really wasn't time for that, he had to _concentrate_!) made him sick but Stiles just took another deep breath. 

Putting both his hands on the wound, one on top of the other Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated. On breathing, on the air around him, on the warmth, the warmth that his mother had told him so long ago made him different, _sp_ **ecial**. Opening his eyes the young man saw how there was a yellow warm looking glow around his hand. His body sagged, eyes turning heavy and his arms were shaking already but he wasn't done yet so he pushed through, didn't stop until he was holding something in his hands. The bullet. 

Standing up the word started to spin, the only thing stopping him from falling over the edge of the world that had moved right next to him was Laura's hands, steadying him. Lydia looked shocked, if not proud. Scott looked like he watched a whale give birth. Beyond them, Chris looked somewhere between furious and impressed, his dad was on the ground next to him and everyone else had moved to lick their wounds (as if they had any). He lifted his gun again. 

" _ **Stop!**_ " Stiles screamed, voice echoing and booming. Roots shot out from the ground and tethered Chris to the ground, keeping him from moving. "Where's Kate?" Behind him, Derek who was getting up froze. "Where is she?" The roots tightened the more angry Stiles felt. 

"How about you tell me where you took my sister?" His nostrils were flared and behind him Allison stood, scared for herself or her father, both.

Instantly Stiles understood, "bring her out." He told no one, in particular, looking to the side, along with everyone when the trees started to shake, Derek was up and standing behind Stiles, a big warm hand of his wrapped high on Stiles' bicep. The shaking stopped, so suddenly the stop of the rustling felt deafening. 

Like the forest spat out something it didn't like, there laid Kate. Body mangled in all types of angles, she was still alive. Raspy desperate breathes sounding eerily like laughter, Erica moved closer to Boyed and Lydia looked down. Someone was throwing up, maybe Allison or Isaac. 

"She can either live or die," Stiles looked right into Chris' eyes, "she can either live or die." He repeated. The man looked over at his sister and swallowed, looking like he might cry before turning his head away. Swallowing, Stile flicked his hand. Roots and branches shot out and took her back, crunching distant and fading. 

Like every ounce of energy just left with the soft breeze that passed them Stiles felt weak to every single one of his bones. Derek grunted a little with the sudden duty to hold up all of his weight, quickly he got used to it and picked him right off his feet. Bride style. In just a few seconds Stiles was asleep, snoring softly. 

This time around when Stiles wakes up he doesn't open his eyes right away, they stayed closed while the rest of his senses come back. He smells the pillows first, really. They smell clean, like laundry straight out of the dryer with the undertone of what Stiles now knows is Derek's smell. His legs were bare, the fabric of shorts high up in his thighs, blankets warm and soft against his skin. 

Stiles knows he's on a bed because his legs are spread out a little, one high up near his stomach, Arms out wide at his side. It felt nice. Waking up in the big, soft bed, of who Stiles can only guess is Derek's. Hopes really that it's Derek's. 

Finally opening his eyes Stiles groans. Not because of the light, no. In fact, there is no bright light, dark curtains pulled so that the bright sun was kept out. Stiles groans because he feels like he was passed through a woodchipper and was put back together piece by piece with super glue. Lots and lots of super glue. Stiles laid in bed for a few seconds before throwing the blanket off and slowly sitting up, squinting because his eyes were puffy from crying before passing out. 

Huffing Stiles gets his feet on the floor, whining when feels the cold wood against his bare skin. Looking around he finds his boots next to the drawer by the bed. Not really caring much for anything he yawns and stands up, heading towards the door, swaying as he walks, still very much sleepy. In the hallway, through the squint of his eyes, he sees paintings on the wall of more plants. There's talking from somewhere down the hall, so that's where he heads to, still swaying and yawning. 

"...m saying is that your son isn't human. Not when he can do stuff like that!" Chris Argent's voice is loud and just a little irritated. Walking down the stairs Stiles figures that they're in the living room he had woken up the first time. 

"Bullshit!" It's his dad, Stiles sleepily raises his eyebrows, "I raised that boy, you aren't someone to tell me he isn't human. He's just different and special—hell, magical if you want to be accurate!" There's murmuring, everyone else agrees. Whoever everyone else was. 

"I've known Stiles for a long time—both Lydia and Scott have. Never has he ever tried hurting us, actually, he takes care of us more than anything. He's a great guy. If you think you're going to get us to change our minds about it, you're wrong." It was Kira, her soft voice firm like in her sudden bursts of confidence. 

Stiles knows that he should wait until they're done discussing but he's sleepy and aching all over and he wants to hug Derek because he was about to die 24 hours earlier and that's still very fresh on Stiles' mind. "I want my stake to be covered in lithium chloride." That's all he says when he walks into the living room, spotting Derek on the arm of the coach and beelining it towards him. 

"Pink. How about potassium chloride?" Lydia's looking at Stiles, eyes curious and head tilted as she watched her friend bury himself into Derek Hale's chest. Sleepy mumbling escaping his mouth as the older man just huffs and picks Stiles up, sitting him on his lap. Lydia raises her eyebrows and looks over at John, who surprisingly says nothing. 

"Mmh... no... purple isn't my color." His words are muffled as he's taking into Derek's chest. 

Scott snorts from his spot on the other side of the couch, "and pink is?" 

"You bet it is..." Stiles trails off, probably dozing off. "But I can totally do both of them. That would be hardcore as shit."

Chris just watched, his hand shaking at his side before sighing, giving up before he had an aneurysm. Slowly the shaking stopped, there was no point in trying to get the people in front of him to agree with his opinion on the matter, they were too attached and when he looked over at Allison, Chris could see that she too was attached. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting her any more than she already is.

Laura Hale's eyes never left the hunter, body tense, and gaze hard ready to spring into action if he tried anything. In truth Chirs was much too tired to try anything, he didn't make a move when Derek stood up, Stiles stuck to him like a koala, mumbling nonsense into the werewolf's shoulder. John watched it all, eyes careful and looking for something but whatever it was he didn't find it because he nodded at Derek when they met eyes. Like that Derek left, heading back to his room, he stopped at the doorway. 

"Can one of you make something for Stiles to eat?" He turned back to sweep his eyes over the room. 

"Not Scott, please not Scott..." mumbling Stiles, moving a little in Derek's hold. The werewolf looked down at the young man and smiled, looking soft and fond. 

Silently Boyd moved from where he was standing behind the couch, walking out past Derek, Erica trailing behind him who winked at Derek when she walked by them. Ignoring her the werewolf walked towards the stairs, moving Stiles so that he didn't jostle too much the way up. By the time they had reached Derek's room, the young man was asleep again. 

Gruntling softly Derek went to lay Stiles on the bed, struggling a little when he wrapped his arms around his neck, hold tightening the more Derek struggled to get free, defeated the older man kicked his shoes off and settled in bed beside Stiles, not really mad about getting to cuddle the warm soft mass of long limbs that was Stiles Stilinski. Burying his nose into the soft hair Derek breathed in the scent he had missed for so many years, sweet and comforting, sleepy content making the scent warmer. 

Derek doesn't know how long he laid in bed with Stiles, his eyes closed and mind wandering about nothing, in particular, it had been years since Derek has felt as relaxed as he did in that very moment. It felt like if he moved, just a fraction, everything would shatter and he would be back to being miserable and yearning for someone whose scent almost drove him insane. 

"Derek?" There was someone knocking, it smelled like Boyd, "food's ready." That was all he said before leaving. 

Opening his eyes the werewolf looked down at the human in his arms, shaking him a little, all that got him was a whine. "Stiles." He buried his face into the pillow. "Stiles, you need to eat," another whine and some wiggling but nothing else. "Mischief." Stiles' eyes snapped open. "There we are now, you awake?" He nodded, "good because you need to eat." 

Untangling his arms from Stiles, Derek got out of bed, followed by a still very sleepy Stiles. "Who cooked?" His voice was raspy and slurred from sleep, much like it had been when he spoke up earlier. 

"Stiles," Derek watched as Stiles stretched, shirt riding up and back bending, it was all slow and alluring, making his gums ache and heat run through his body. "Let's go," he turns before Stiles gets the chance to even think about how Derek might be getting hard. It was going to be tough holding himself back now that Derek was able to stop his hands from reaching out to Stiles. 

* * *

"If you don't end up getting absolutely railed by Derek Hale tonight I'll never let you go to my lake house to take naps," Stiles stares in horror as Lydia walks into the kitchen, finger pointed at him and eyebrows raised, Kira behind her. 

Stiles chokes on his food, coughing until he turns red and is sweating a little, sweet Kira rushes to his side, quick to help him breathe again. It takes a while, a combination of him hitting his chest and Kira his back, the moment there's no more food clogging his throat Stiles takes in a huge breath of air and looks at Lydia. Who is leaning on the other side of the counter Stiles was eating at. Kira is quick to talk.

"What Lydia wants to say is that—"

"Is that you and Derek should be fucking." 

"You and Derek obviously have a relationship of sorts, and we would love it if it developed because it's been proven that you two have a very special effect on each other. But yes, you getting railed by him tonight also very much works." Kira's hands are folded on top of the counter and Stiles is blushing so hard he's sweating. 

He doesn't look at either of them, just stares at his plate. "I just... it's just that I don't know if he's comfortable with that—I mean he's been through a lot and I don't want to make him uncomfortable." Stiles shrunk under the look that Lydia gave him. "We cuddled and stuff but he was a wolf and I wasn't sure of who he was." 

"So now you're **not** going to cuddle with him because you **do** know who he is?" It was Kira's turn to look at Stiles like he had lost a marble or—five. Stiles sputtered, almost tipping over his food before Kira moved it aside, saving the nice marble counter from a mess. 

"He's rich, he's hot, he's tall, he obviously loves you more than breathing! What is it, Stiles? What's holding you back?" Lydia's tone was soft at the end, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. His frown looking oddly cute but odd on Stiles' usually happy face, Lydia wanted to help get it off. 

Stiles sighed, putting his elbows on the counter and letting his head sag between his shoulders. "I just feel like he needs time to heal... it must be very hard on him, you know... finding me, getting shot and almost dying. Having sex seems like I would be pushing things too far." He crossed his arms, sliding his hands up and down his shoulders.

"And if he wants to?" Kira laid a hand on Stiles' shoulder, gentle as her voice. "We can't know what he truly wants, maybe he wants to have sex with you or maybe he doesn't. It's up to the both of you really." She smiles at her friend, Lydia nodded on the other side of Stile. 

"We've made you all stressed and personally I don't like being that type of person, so how about we take you out for a day of self-care?" Lydia was running her hand through Stiles' hair, endeared by the way the young man relaxed. 

"That's a perfect idea!" Kira clapped, "Derek went out with your dad to the police station," she talked, not aware of Stiles' dawning look of horror until she looked down, "not because he's in trouble! No!" She's frantically waving her hands like if to disperse the words she just said. "He's there with his sister talking about Kate, Mr. Argent went too, I don't think Derek would mind if you left for a little." 

Stiles is running his hands through his hair, thinking. He had been under a lot of stress lately and Lydia was the best when it came to pampering herself, hence she knew the best ways to relax and forget everything going around her. And really, that's something Stiles is really down for, so he gets his hands out of his hair. Looks up at Lydia and nods. 

"Let me just..." looking around the kitchen Stiles found a note pad and pen on the fridge, walking over he wrote a quick message, he wasn't sure if Derek had a phone, and even if he did, Stiles didn't have his phone number so spotting the notepad and pen on the fridge he got up and wrote out a quick message. 

"Your handwriting is so... _messy_ ," Lydia was looking over Stiles' shoulder, a grimace as she crossed her arms and judged her friends calligraphy, "are you sure he can read that?"

Stiles rolled his shoulders, "he better, this is the only thing he's getting." Looking over his note, the brunett tilted his head, "I'll... I'll leave my phone number just... we should pick up my phone." He turned to look at Lydia who gave him a dry look. "But yes, I'll leave my phone number." Looking over the note one more time both adults nodded and stepped away. Kira had been waiting for them by the counter. 

"Let's go!" She lit up at the excited tilt in Lydia's voice and the smile on Stiles' face, "Let's pamper Stiles like a princess!" Pulling Stiles by his arms the man let her drag him away, laughing went Kira pushed him from behind. 

> _I'm gonna go out with Lydia and Kira, don't worry if you can't ~~fn~~ find me! I don't know for how long I'll be gone so hang in there _
> 
> _call me (text me. I'll actually answer) (559)‒XXX‒XXXX_

"You didn't give him your phone number?" Laura was reading the note over his shoulder and he could already hear the nagging. "What the fuck Der? You slept with him ad you don't even have his number. Well, aren't you the frisky type? Little shit." She's popping some grapes in her mouth, shaking her head. 

Derek huffs, pulling out his phone. "First of all, you make it seem like we fucked—which we didn't," he points at her with a raised eyebrows, which she returns with her hands up in surrender, "secondly. He... didn't bring his phone... so there was no way I could've given it to him." He's typing the number down, making sure it's right before saving it and slipping the note into his back pocket, catching his sister's smirk. "What?" 

Laura sighs, "you're so fucking whipped for him, aren't you Der?" She doesn't wait for an answer as she walks away, knowing for sure that she wouldn't get one even if she stayed. 

Feeling a little lost for some reason Derek opened the fridge, looking through the thing before stopping at the fruit drawer and pulling out a peach and washing it, headed to his room after he finished. Mind wandering back to when he had woken with a warm and dream-like smelling Stiles at his side, something akin to desire but softer, more tender, spreading through his body when he heard the slow steady beating of the burnett's heart.

He had a TV in his room, barely even used it but with the fact that he hadn't slept the previous night because of the constant fear that somehow Kate had lived through what he heard Stiles had done but he knew how resilient the woman was. When Derek actually found her or better said, the remaining pieces of her, he was at ease. If not a little sick in the stomach for a few seconds from the smell before cold, ice-cold satisfaction flooded him like a monsoon. He knew that there was no way that any of the emotions he felt when seeing Kate's body were okay but he didn't care because after so many years he _finally_ felt safe.

With his head on the pillows, Derek had caught the scent of Stiles, sweet and at ease in his bed. The smell of sleep still etched in the pillow Stiles had buried his face into and if Derek buried his nose deep enough into the soft plush of the pillow and breathed so that his lungs flattened and his chest hurt he could smell Stiles as if he was there.

There was just something so intoxicating about Stiles' scent. It smelled like home and it made him feel like there was nothing wrong in the world. Like if he closed his eyes and wished all his problems away they would wrap and weave themselves around him, turn into hope and love and keep him warm. It fills him with something that feels so safe and unlike anything he had ever experienced, not when he was happy or in desperate need of acceptance. 

Derek falls asleep like that, face buried into the pillow that Stiles had slept on, TV in the background playing on low, and blankets wrapped around him. That's also how Laura finds him hours later around dinner time. 

"Der... Derek... come on, you gotta wake up," she was shaking the man's shoulder, a fond smile on her lips as she looked down at her brother. "Derek! Get up, dude!" Laura was shaking him harder now. "If you don't get up you won't be able to call Stiles over for dinner." 

The alpha man stirs, groaning and lifting his head a little bit up from the pillow he had his face dug into, "I hate you..." he couldn't see but there was for sure a sly grin on Laura's face. He gets a hard slap to his back, "what the fuck," before his sister is walking away. 

"Hurry up and call him!" She's already at the door, "I bet you can get that Lydia girl to drive him here, the kid's got pretty eyes." Laura's walking down the stairs but she still hears Derek's groan and just cackles. 

"Don't call him a kid, it makes me feel like I'm doing something wrong," Derek isn't talking all that loud as he starts getting up from, still able to pick up the heavy thud of his older sisters boots, "please." 

"Okay," That's all Laura says, a smile on her word, "very cute, wide-eyed young man. Does that work?" She's opening the fridge again when she hears her brother groan and fop bak on the bed, "Oh yeah, that sure works." 

Back upstairs Derek gets out of bed, slow and muscles aching the smallest bit with how good he had slept. It was the best type of sleep he had gotten in years all thanks to the smell of someone who wasn't even there. Everything was new but welcomed and Derek needed more. A whole lot more. So he reached for his phone, on the countertop next to his bed and open up a new chat with Stiles. 

> _Derek:_   
>  _come over for dinner_
> 
> _Read 7:52_

That's all he says and before he can comprehend that Stiles, in fact, does not have his number and must be very confused as to why some random number is texting him. Asking—demanding really, because there is no question mark. 

> _Stiles:_   
>  _derek?_   
>  _im for sure its u_
> 
> _Derek:_   
>  _yes. it's me. so, are you coming?_
> 
> _Read 7:54_

There's a typing bubble for a while, so he sighs and puts his phone, going to take a shower in the meantime it takes Stiles or Lydia, if he's still with her, to answer. She feels like the type of person to that. 

> _Stiles:_   
>  _yed_   
>  _*yes_   
>  _be there in 20_   
>  _30_

That was 10 minutes ago, so with a towel wrapped around his waist and one on his shoulders, Derek hurries to get ready, well, not really hurries. More like do things 2, maybe 3 times faster than usual, by the time he's downstairs and reaches the dining room, Laura already set the table. 

"So your boyfriend said yes?" Laura walks out of the kitchen with a pot in her hands, Derek doesn't answer, just works his jaw and runs a hand through his still wet hair, "I'll take that as a yes, come on," she tilts her head over to the kitchen, "help me finish up, something tells me that kid won't be too hard to feed." All Derek does is grunt as he flips the salad. 

They both hear the car and they both also hear the footsteps and harsh whispers, but alas, Laura was faster since she wasn't carrying a casserole. He smells Stiles more than anything, hears his loud chatter, and then he can see him. Black Martin's making him taller, the grey collared Henley and blue jeans making him look like the meal he was about to have was top grade shit. Stiles looks stunning with wide eyes and an even wider smile. 

From behind Stiles, Derek catches sight of Laura and her too large and pleased grin and feels an oddly pleasing type of dread. 

* * *

20 fucking minutes. It's been 20 fucking minutes since Laura left after helping clean the table. Smiling at them both as she grabbed a duffle bag and made her merry way out of the house with a smile and wink, looking way too smug. God, if Derek didn't adore his sister to pieces she would've been dead a long time ago.

"So..." Stiles was sitting on the couch, hands awkwardly on his thighs, he smelled nervous and a little worried, "do you want me to like... leave?" The fire Derek started crackled softly.

"No!" The human startles at Derek's shout, looking at the reaching hand with wide confused eyes, almost like a lost puppy. "No," taking a deep breath Derek tries his best to calm down. "It's just that I've wanted you for so long. So, so long. And now..." He moves to sit next to Stiles, leaving room between them. 

"And now that you have me... you don't know what to... do with me?" Stiles lifts one of his hands but when Derek follows the movement he drops back down. Licking his lips a tortured look floods the werewolf's face. 

Groaning Derek runs a hand through his hair. "No, that's not it—I... I know—" he lifts a hand to Stiles' cheek, gives the younger man the chance to slap it away, block it but instead Stiles takes it closer to his face, holding it there as he rubs his cheek into the larger, warmer hand.

"If you know what you want to do with me... then tell me... I want to know too." He was whispering now, the red and orange of the fire made his face glow. "Please, tell me." Derek went to lick his lips again and this time Stiles followed the motion, licking his own. 

Derek pressed his hand into Stiles' cheek, moving it so his thumb was pressing into the brown-eyed man's lips. "I want to kiss you until both our mouths are throbbing," he was running his thumb across those soft pink lips, "kiss every single mole and freckle I can find, suck and bite at them. I'll do it nice and slow. Looking all over your body until I'm sure I know them better than you." He's pushing his thumb into Stiles' mouth who was looking at him with burning eyes but all Derek could focus on was the way those pink lips wrapped themselves around his finger. "Then I'll open you up on my fingers," Stiles moans, taking Derek's thumb deeper into his mouth, bringing his own hands up, and hold Derek's hand in place, "would you like that?" Stile nods, tilting his head Derek takes all of Stiles in, the smell of his arousal in the air, the flush of cheeks, and his warm mouth around him. "I bet I can make you cum on my fingers," another moan, "and again with my tongue in you," longer this time, "and when I'm finally sinking my cock into you, sucking on your tits, you'll roll your eyes and cum screaming." Stiles was whining, "by the time I'm knotting you, filling you full to the brim with my cum you'll be letting fucked out noises because all you can do is cry and **take it**!"

It all happens so fast after that, the surprised gasp from Stiles, Derek growling and pulling Stiles— _finally_ —into a searing kiss because Stiles was leaking _slick_. 

It's all tongue and teeth after that, Derek licking into Stiles' mouth as the younger man hurries to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around the werewolf's neck while Derek takes hold of Stiles' waist and grinds their hard-ons together. For the first time that whole night, Derek lets himself acknowledge just how hard he was. Both of them moaning into each other's mouths. 

Moving his hands to Stiles' ass, fingers digging into his ass crack, and Derek groans when he feels it wet there, kissing the younger man down his jaw as he stands up like that. Holding Stiles up and walking towards his room, there are hands in his hair and by the time Derek starts kissing and biting and sucking, abusing Stiles' neck, the younger man is shaking. Thick fingers digging into his ass with the mesh cloth of his pants. 

"Lydia... Lyds is gonna kill me for ruining these pants," Stiles is kissing along Derek's ear, the werewolf lifting the thinner man up higher with one hand, and with the other he rips the pants and boxers off Stiles.

"I'll buy you another pair..." he's trying to concentrate going up the stairs but with the drug-like effect all of Stiles has on Derek it's a little hard. So in order to focus himself, Derek shoves two of his finger into Stiles, grinning when the man shoots up with a yelp. "For someone who's leaking slick for the first time..." a grunt as he fits his finger deeper into Stiles and hears the shaky exhale right next to his ear, "you're pretty calm."

Fuck. He sounds so wrecked, voice thinning on just being a growl, Stiles must be bitting his lip because the next moan is muffled as he presses himself to Derek, "it's 'cause you seem to be very into it." His grip on Derek's hair is tight but honestly, he doesn't give a single fuck. Because he has his fingers inside a wet, delicious ass and his soon-to-be mate's hard cock pressed to his torso.

Pressing onto that spot that took Stiles' breath away, he got a louder moan, ripped out of the younger man's body.

When Derek, through the haze of his lust and peaking out from where he had his teeth sunk into Stiles' neck sees his bedroom door he promptly kicks it open, throwing Stiles on the bed as he scrambles his shirt off, hands shaking as he undoes his pants and hisses when he touches his dick. His eyes might be bleeding red but he blinks it away, not right now, some other time maybe.

There was only one God. It lived on Earth and was a tempter, tasting like sin and fire. That was Stiles. And oh boy was Derek going to pray tonight. 

Stiles had taken his boots and socks off, along with his shirt. He was spread out on his sheets, body smooth and beautiful looking in the low light of his lamp, ass and thighs wet with slick, his cheeks flushed and pink lips turned red, cock hard and leaking. Fuck fu _ **ckfuck**_. (He really had to thank those girls. Later, all of it later.)

Derek was on Stiles in a matter of seconds. Shoving his finger into two of Stiles' holes, his mouth, and dripping soppy asshole. The young man's hands held onto Derek's hands like a vice, fingers sometimes running up and down his arm as he kept on sucking, seeing as Stiles was putting his mouth to good use Derek decided he was too. In one smooth motion, Derek took Stiles' weeping cock into his mouth, at the same time he pressed his finger down _hard_ onto Stiles' prostate, his scream was muffled with the way Derek pressed down on his tongue. 

Sex. Everything smelled like sex and Derek never thought he'd enjoyed it so much. Keeping the pressure on Stiles' prostate and one extremely hard suck of his dick had Stiles cumming, crying around Derek's fingers. 

Without wasting a second Derek flips Stiles around, propping his ass up, the soft sobs of Stiles making him even harder, if possible. Sluggishly, like all energy was drained from his body, Stiles moved his arms, slowly and with great struggle until they were at his side and grabbing onto the sheets, face buried into one of Derek's pillows. A few seconds, that's all Derek could hold out for before he's opening Stiles' ass and burying his tongue deep into the dripping whole. Humming as he swallowed the slick. 

There was so much of it and it just kept coming, wrapping his arms around Stiles' ass, Derek made it so Stiles was almost bent in half while his knees were still on the bed. Derek slid a hand to Stiles' chubbed cock and stroked it, hard as he sucked his hole. A sob left the human's mouth at the same time he came into Derek's hand. Wasting no time, the werewolf smothered Stiles' cum onto his hole and ate him out again, satisfied when he had cleaned up the mess. 

Pulling away Derek whipped his mouth with the back his hand, watching the way Stiles' cock hung in between his legs and his thighs quivered. But he was still rock hard and Stile was more than ready. 

Flipping Stiles on his back, so he laid there, tears coming down his temples and his eyes were red and swollen, drool smeared around his mouth. God, he looked so good. Good enough to eat whole. Spreading his knees Derek shoved himself in between Stiles' still trembling long legs, running his hands up and down smooth skin, looking Stiles in the eyes Derek shivered, brown eyes blown wide and unfocused, leaning down to kiss Stiles, Derek was the only one moving his lips. Stiles' lips were delayed, barely moving when he gave up completely and left his mouth open to allow Derek's tongue inside and so whatever it pleased. 

And because he had been hard for way too long, and truly, Derek was no man of patience he ripped his pants off, grabbing his cock in his hands and stroking himself, moaning softly into Stiles' mouth before sliding it in between the wet and warm ass cheeks of the man under him. Smirking when he saw the younger man's eyes widen a little. A few seconds later, when Derek's cock was covered in slick he looked right into Stiles' eyes. Waiting for them to focus. 

"I'm going to fuck you on my cock now, you can ask me to stop but I won't, not even if you beg. The only time I'll stop is if you say the color red, okay?" Derek waits for Stiles to nod, however wobbly the nod was, there were recognition and understanding in those eyes. "Okay."

That's all Stiles gets before there's a huge fucking cock being shoved into his ass, it's thick and it makes his eyes widen and a scream rips itself from his throat as he arches his back, shoving it deeper inside of him and all the while Derek watches, mouth pressed to Stiles'. Keeps it to memory as Stiles' eyes roll to the back of his head and he comes. Tight and so fucking hot on his cock. 

Derek gives Stiles a second or two to compose himself before he takes hold of where Stiles has his back arched and keeps him that way as he pulls back and shoves himself back inside. Bending down to take one of Stiles' nipples into his mouth and sucks, licking and biting, Stiles' lip as small little broken sounds fall from his open mouth, head hanging back. Derek keeps it up, the brutal pace, and the licking. Around his chest and Stiles' neck, biting onto the flesh and when he looks down, purely by accident and catches the way his cock bulges out when he's all the way inside of Stiles, Derek groans. Pressing himself as deep as he possibly could without breaking Stiles. The human gives a full-body twitch. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking—so fucking good! My Stiles! My Mieczysław!" The brutal pace Derek had set went up two notches, his gums ached and he was feeling his knot starting grown, eyes heating up. Shoving his face into Stiles' neck Derek panted, "I would kill any and all gods to keep you by my side. Did you know that? I'd give you all the stars and worlds that have ever and will come to exist because my love for you is to the point of madness. Insanity."

One last shove and Derek has his knot in Stiles, the scream the young man lets out is raw and Derek it pretty sure that with the way he goes completely limp in his arms he's passed out. Canines sunk into the space connecting Stiles' neck and his shoulder. Cum kept being pumped into Stiles and all Derek could do was set the thin man down, pulling away from his neck and licking at the blood Derek went to look at Stiles' stomach. 

"Oh... oh fuck... shit." Stiles' normally flat belly had risen, rounded with how much cum Derek was stuffing the younger man with. There was **no** way Stiles could end up with not one baby in 9 months with how round his belly was getting. 

"D'rk?" Stiles' voice was hoarse and soft, broken in the edges as he came back to consciousness, the wolf was quick to kiss the sweaty crown of Stiles' hair.

Another kiss, softer than any of the ones they've shared that night was placed on Stiles' lips, "it's okay, go to sleep, I'll clean up, just rest, pretty." Gently, like handling glass, Derek brought Stiles to his body and laid them on the pillows. 

Now, he was going to clean up Stiles but in the morning, because even he was feeling the exhaustion of the amazing as shit sex they just had. So that's how Derek falls asleep, balls deep inside of Stiles, plugging his cum and arms wrapped securely around the younger man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so. this had been in my drafts for so fucking long. and its not done yet but i do want to get it out of my fucking drafts. i'll finish the second half later. ANYWAYS i really hope you enjoyed it. i haven't written smut in a while so im a little rusty. sorry. also. i just love seeing stiles get railed by his werewolf boyfriend. 
> 
> besitos babes!
> 
> p.s—sleep enough to get through the day (at least!) eat enough food and drink water, stay healthy cuties (´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)


End file.
